


Completely Magical

by unending_happiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, New York Shadowhunter Institute, POV Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Smut, Spoilers, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/pseuds/unending_happiness
Summary: A fic based on the "Tiddy grab heard round the world" from the 3B trailer.Alec is sparring in the institute with a magicless, yet still magical Magnus, and he cannot seem to find his chill. Who can blame him?





	Completely Magical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



> So, I kinda fell apart after freefail canceled our incredible show last June. I've put a wall up around my heart, Magnus Bane style, and not been able to even really think about these two beloved characters, let alone write about them. I'm currently way behind on all my wips due to this (So, sorry) but after seeing the trailer for 3B I felt so inspired and had to write this. I'm so glad to seemingly be over my writing dry spell. It's my pleasure to gift this to my love,Ladymatt, for putting up with me and being so so patient the past 8 months while I completely lost my mind. And also just because she needed a thirsty, no chill Alec fic in her life.
> 
> I love you more than Alec loves Magnus' tiddies M, and I so look forward to dying with you over 3B.
> 
>  Thanks to my beautiful and hilarious loves, D and N for betaing this for me. All the Alec and Magnus heart eyes being sent your way. You gave me the courage to send this out in the world. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. And im still laughing my ass off from your doc comments.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @UnendingHappiness

They had been going at it for quite a while, and the only sound in the room was the clicking of their staffs as they met over and over again. A light sheen of sweat covered their skin and their huffs and grunts were beginning to come out a little bit breathless. Alec was starting to wish he had eaten more of Magnus’ homemade breakfast.

They had never really fought like this before. They’ve worked out together, trained a few times, even, but they had never full on sparred. It had been Magnus’ idea. One that Alec indulged him in when it became clear that he couldn’t coax him back to bed with kisses. It wasn’t at all like their usual morning routine, but then again, nothing was normal anymore. He knew exactly how fast, strong and lithe Magnus was, as well as how many centuries of experience he had under his belt, so he had been expecting a very difficult fight. It definitely wasn't easy. In fact, it was probably the hardest he’d ever worked to keep up with a sparring partner, aside from Jace. Still, it wasn’t as brutal as he thought it would be. It might be because he had built up Magnus’ skills in his head so much, but at first he thought he was holding back intentionally. Then, he noticed something more and more as they went on and it nagged at him.

Magnus was struggling, not in strength or stamina or knowledge, but with something else entirely. Alec noticed the way he started to bring his hand up in a motion that Alec had seen him perform countless times, only to drop it back down and grit his teeth in frustration. He noticed the way his movements had the kind of fluidity you would only have with magic, when quick short grabs would have been more appropriate for the move. Truthfully, this wasn’t the first time such a thing had come across his radar in the past few days. He noticed it at home a bit too, with the way Magnus rubbed his fingers together absentmindedly, as if that would somehow get the magic flowing again. Alec knew that magic was an essential part of him, and that it took a great toll on him to live without it, but Magnus was very good at putting on a brave face and pretending like he was fine. He was so good at it that Alec had moments where he forgot about the crucial thing that had been stolen from him. _No, not stolen. Given. Given for him._ His heart lurched at the thought.

He studied his movements carefully, an easy task for someone used to teaching students and he came to the conclusion that Magnus must be letting appearances slip more under the stress of their fighting. He knew that nobody else would ever notice. It was very subtle, but Alec relished in knowing all the subtleties of Magnus, and so it wasn’t lost on him. He just seemed... off kilter...like Alec would be if he was sent into battle without his favorite bow and quiver. He could work around it, as Magnus was now, but it would be uncomfortable.

He eyed Magnus’ expression with his next series of blows and thought about easing off a little. It was Magnus request that he not take it easy on him, wanting to see how evenly they were matched. Alec had laughed at the time, sure that it was just another hustling tactic. He had played way too many games of pool with Magnus to fall for that. Watching him now, he wondered how many things magic helped him perfect in his life. He wondered how many centuries he would have to live without it before he would feel normal again. _Magnus without magic. Magnus without magic because of him_. Pain stabbed through his heart at the thought.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, blocking his staff with his own, “Stop thinking so much.” His voice was deep and a little raspy, and Alec latched onto that sound as if it were a lifeline out of his own head.

He thought about denying it, but he knew it was useless. Magnus knew him very well. He took a deep breath, and stepped back, readjusting his grip on the staff. _Damnit, the man was strong_. Every hit vibrated up into his shoulders and neck and loosened his grip. He wondered how the kids in the training program would feel about sparring with a warlock on occasion. He was certainly more tenacious than anything they were likely to come across in the field.

Magnus smirked and spun around, his staff coming down hard on Alec’s once, twice, and then three times in just the right spot. Alec hadn’t even stepped towards him or had the chance to recover fully from the last hit. It was knocked right out of his hands and onto the ground. He looked down at his traitorous, still stinging hands, and then up at Magnus, his breathing coming out in a huff.

Magnus cocked his head to the side and grinned devilishly, before showing off, twirling the staff around in his hand like it was child’s play.

 _He knew_ , Alec thought. The whole time he knew exactly how to disarm him. _Of course he did. He’s Magnus Bane._ And while he was disarming him, he had even been careful to avoid his recent injury, choosing the side opposite to where the arrow had pierced his chest. He was a saint. A saint who had won fair and square.

Emotions surged up in Alec’s chest. His own competitive nature screamed at him for allowing himself to be bested in the place where he led and taught. His pride swelled at how damn incredible Magnus was and the fact that this glorious man was somehow his. The mixture of feelings manifested in a rush of adrenaline, and that’s when he realized that the fight wasn’t yet over. Magnus was still twirling, and still looking smug, but his chest was rising and falling rapidly from the exertion. He silently weighed his options, considering if he should pick up his staff or switch to hand-to-hand combat.

Magnus winked at him, throwing his own weapon to the floor confidently. He cracked his ringless knuckles, rolled his neck, and his expression turned serious, dangerous even. His eyes were molten, and Alec swore that he could see his cat eyes faintly glowing there, even though he knew that wasn’t possible. Still, they held the same intensity, the same fire, and Alec found himself getting the same amount of worked up as he usually did when Magnus’ true eyes made an appearance. He swallowed hard and put up his hands, daring Magnus to make a move.

The first punch came swiftly, yet was surprising in it’s predictability, and Alec blocked it with ease. Several more just like that followed, each one getting blocked with little effort, and Alec began to think Magnus was playing with him the same way a cat played with their prey.

“Magnus,” he hissed. “ _Come_ on.”

“I’m just giving you a minute to catch your breath,” Magnus replied, wiping sweat from his brow.

“I don’t need a minute,” Alec said, his own voice betraying him. Truth was, he was fine with the physical exertion. It was Magnus and the fact that he was standing a few feet from him looking the way he was that had his voice sounding all breathy. Magnus always had on multiple layers when he was outside the loft. His clothing and makeup were an extension of himself and acted as an armor of sorts. So, seeing him stand there in the institute with so much of his bare chest exposed, so little makeup, no jewelry, and soft hair, left Alec befuddled. It was a vulnerability that was usually reserved for their home, for Alec, and it made him ache in a million different ways.

“Bring it,” he said, closing a bit of the distance between them.

They circled around each other, settling into a rhythm, easily matching each other blow for blow. Alec stole glances down Magnus’ body whenever he could, and he knew they didn’t go unnoticed.

He ducked to avoid a half hearted right hook and sent one back. Magnus avoided it lithely, adding in a one-handed flip for good measure. He jumped back in front of him with a sly smile. Alec was frustrated. Energy hummed between them, and it felt good, really good, to be there in the institute working off some steam with Magnus, but he craved more.

The past few days had been tense, with Magnus buzzing around doing mundane tasks like everything was fine. He knew it was a defensive tactic and Alec felt helpless, his days marred with guilt and worry over him. Any attempt he made to get too close, just seemed to send Magnus flitting away like a butterfly on a warm summer breeze. He understood, but he also needed him desperately in a myriad of ways, and didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up.

Alec practically doubled his efforts, needing to do something, anything.

Magnus got with the program quickly, dodging smoothly and throwing more hard hits of his own. The intensity kept growing. “I don't remember you activating your stamina rune, darling,” he toyed with him in that velvet voice of his.

The combination of the aggressive moves and such a sweet epithet had Alec feeling a little light headed. He laughed, “I have plenty of stamina. You _know_ this.” _I wanted it to be a fair fight_ , he added in his head, not daring to say it out loud. He knew all too well how Magnus would react to that.

A few minutes later Alec decided that he was thoroughly done playing this cat and mouse game. He jumped back to avoid a heel to his shoulder, then charged forward quickly. He threw a hard jab, which Magnus avoided just in the nick of time. That one would’ve stung, and he would’ve felt bad, but he didn’t dwell on that long. He reveled in the semi shocked expression on his boyfriend’s face and made a quick decision. With swift reflexes and a little bit of luck he was able to grab Magnus’ right arm in one hand as it came up again. He repeated the move with his other arm and held onto them both tightly. It took every bit of his strength, which only increased his heart rate and the desire thrumming in his veins.

He started walking him backwards. Not one to give up, Magnus managed to wrench one arm free and swing his leg around, hooking it around Alec’s calf. Alec knew that if Magnus got enough force behind the gesture, he would end up falling backward very hard and fast, and he couldn’t let that happen. He dropped his grip on Magnus’ other arm and pushed his hand against his chest instead. He gained leverage with his free leg and used the momentum to propel Magnus back into the stone pillar just behind them. At the last second, he grabbed onto Magnus’ shirt and pulled him into his own body to protect his head from the impact.

Magnus’ head jerked with the force of the contact, his soft hair falling onto his forehead. Effectively pinned between Alec and the pillar, Magnus' braced both feet flat on the ground and let his arms go lax. His eyes raked over Alec’s face, his mouth open and his breathing heavy.

Alec exhaled sharply, his tongue swiping across his upper lip as he clutched at Magnus' shirt. Their lower bodies were pressed together, their chests expanding just inches apart. Magnus was stock-still, his face full of wonder, his heart beating soundly under Alec’s palm.

He flexed his fingers on Magnus’s pec, gripping him tighter there, and tried not to fall apart at the way Magnus groaned in response. Magnus was staring at his mouth in anticipation, his chest rising and falling quickly under Alec’s touch. His lips moved toward Magnus’ in that magnetic way they always did.

He hovered there, plucking at his tank top, wanting it gone, but also not wanting to move too much and break the delicious tension between them. He brushed his bottom lip against Magnus’, their noses touching.

Magnus spoke, his voice raspy, “You do realize there's a class starting in ten minutes in this very room, Alexander.”

“Ask me if I care?” He pressed their lower bodies firmly together to emphasize his point. He truly didn’t care. Nothing mattered in that moment but his body on Magnus’ body.

“Well,” Magnus whispered against his mouth, “I suppose you are the _head_ of the institute,” the tip of his tongue barely brushing Alec’s bottom lip as he spoke.

That was his undoing. In one swift motion he slid his hand up Magnus chest to his neck and pressed their lips together greedily, not even trying to contain a throaty moan. He slid his fingers up into his soft locks and tugged them lightly while thumbing Magnus’ nipple through his shirt with the other hand. Magnus melted into him, his legs going slack with a whimper Alec felt, more than heard, as their tongues languidly swept across each other.

He felt Magnus slip a hand down the back of his workout pants and he shivered, tugging a little harder on his hair in response. He could practically hear the blood rushing in his veins, and that, coupled with Magnus’ heart thundering under his palm, had him lost in sensation.

That’s probably the reason it took him so long to process that he wasn’t floating so much as he was actually falling backwards. His eyes snapped open, his lips breaking free, and he faintly registered the feeling of Magnus’ leg hooked around his calf and his arm stretched across his back in a hard grip. He had about half a second to brace himself against the hard floor.

The hit wasn’t nearly as hard as it should have been. He realized this was due to the fact that he was still tangled up with Magnus and they were rolling. They came to a stop, with Alec flat on his back, and Magnus on top of him. He watched, dazed, as Magnus sat up, straddled him, and intertwined his fingers with Alec’s, pinning his hands to the floor. _Damn, he was good._

Alec gasped and coughed, his shoulder and ass sore from the impact. “Fucking hell, Magnus,” he breathed out.

Magnus leaned down, settling his full weight on top of Alec, and kissed his jaw softly. “I win,” he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief at having caught Alec so off guard.

Alec jerked his hips up hard, “Are you sure? Cause I feel like the winner here.” He desperately wanted to touch him, but his hands were still being held down on the floor by his head. He squeezed Magnus fingers in protest.

Magnus laughed deeply. It was a real laugh. One that had his eyes crinkling, and one that Alec hadn’t heard since _before._

He couldn’t help but laugh with him. The sound absolute music to his ears.

Magnus kissed him again, this time on the lips, and Alec eagerly returned it.

He heard the tell tale sound of his sister’s shoes on the training room floor, and he hesitated for a second, before squeezing his eyes shut and kissing Magnus with renewed fervor. He simply wasn’t ready to let him go yet.

The sound of a throat clearing had Magnus moving to pull away. He desperately yanked his hands free and placed them on Magnus’ face, holding him there. He kissed him gently, then again, before stopping to look at him.

A throat cleared once more, this one deeper, and Magnus opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow at Alec.

Alec didn’t take his eyes off Magnus. “I’m going to kill them,” he whispered, dropping his hands from his face and settling them on his hips just in case he got any big ideas about getting up.

“No, you aren’t,” Magnus replied softly.

“Yeah, no you aren’t,” Jace’s voice echoed. ”You big idiot.”

Alec sighed and finally looked up to see Izzy and Jace both standing there with their arms crossed and stupid, huge grins on their faces.

He squinted at his sister and his parabatai. Magnus placed a hand on his chest to soothe him.

“Uh, big brother, you know we teach a class in here in just a few minutes, right?” Izzy asked, laughter in her voice.

Alec sighed again, “I know.”

Jace’s eyes widened and he turned slowly to Izzy, “Ah! He knows, Iz. Clearly, he knows.”

Magnus tried to get up, but Alec squeezed his hip to get him to stay where he was, then rolled up off the floor gracefully, taking Magnus with him, holding onto him until his feet were back firmly on the ground.

Magnus turned to the intruders and cleared his throat. “Dearest Lightwoods, we are so sorry that our-” He looked at Alec for help.

“Book club.” Alec inserted, a lopsided smile forming at the confused look on Magnus’ face.

Magnus blinked rapidly then continued as if it was the most normal response in the world “-Book club came dangerously close to interrupting your class. Our apologies.”

Jace scoffed, “Book club, Alec? Izzy, who the hell is this and what has he done with our brother?”

Izzy giggled, “Awww, leave him alone, Jace. Book club isn’t just for you.” She wiggled her fingers at Magnus and he waved back.

“Wow,” Magnus mouthed to Alec as if his siblings couldn’t see him. “What do you say we take this home?” Magnus asked, lifting his hand out of sheer habit to make a portal.

Alec quickly grabbed his hand and realization dawned on Magnus face. His resulting disappointed frown made Alec’s heart ache. He tried to recover quickly, giving Alec a small smile.

Alec mirrored his smile and squeezed his hand before turning to Jace. “Is my room still empty?” he asked, not giving a damn if they teased him.

“Ahhhh, no. They gave it to Underhill.” Jace replied, then quickly added, “But your office has a really good lock on it, right?”

“Right,” he agreed, looking to Magnus, who nodded. “Okay, see ya,” he gave them a half-assed wave and started pulling Magnus toward the training room door with purpose. He didn’t even want to think about the “whys” behind Jace knowing what kind of damn lock was on his office door. He just wanted to get Magnus out of there and get him undressed.

Young Shadowhunters making their way to class parted for them to go by, and all of the gaping mouths and whispers weren’t lost on Alec. He knew that Magnus was kind of a myth to some of them, and it had to be surprising to see him here in the flesh, practically half naked, walking through the halls of institute hand in hand with Alec. He nodded at a few of them and picked up the pace. It was times like these that being a salty asshole came in handy. Nobody expected small talk from him.

Alec moved as fast as he could to his office without drawing unnecessary attention. He pushed the familiar heavy wood door open with so much force that it bounced off the wall behind it. He pulled Magnus inside and shut the door behind them with just as much force, his long fingers turning the lock in haste. “Just a second,” he said to Magnus, reluctantly dropping his hand.

He practically skipped to the other side of his office to close the heavy curtains over the large balcony windows and door. Then, he moved around the dark space to his large desk, and pulled the string to switch on the small lamp. The room was bathed in a soft glow. He turned his attention back to Magnus, his head buzzing with pent up energy.

He was standing there, with his shoes and socks off, watching him intently, rubbing the fingers of one hand together lightly in the way that he did.

Alec kicked his own shoes off and walked around the couch to him. “Hey,” he said softly, licking his lips. “Sorry about all that.”

Magnus smiled amusedly. “Can’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“You tried,” Alec agreed, nodding, “But I was very, very distracted.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t porta-” Magnus started to say, shaking his head slightly in frustration.

“Shhhhh,” Alec reached out for him and pulled him in for a soft kiss before reassuring him. “It’s not your fault. You have absolutely no reason to be sorry.”

Magnus nodded his head, then reached up to brush a strand of hair off Alec’s forehead. “It’s not yours either.”

Alec took a deep breath. He felt like it was his fault more than anyone else’s, but he didn’t want to get into it right now. He just wanted to be with him, to try and escape the heavy weight that had been pressing down on both of them for nearly a week. He looked at Magnus, studying his face, taking in his expression. He thought he had an idea of the kind of walls Magnus had up right now and he wasn't quite sure how to get over them, or if he was even worthy of that. Yet, he wanted to convey to this remarkable man that he was still _him._ He needed him to know that he was still beautiful, capable, strong, loved, important, cherished, even without his magic. “I love you, Magnus,” he said, finally, hoping that one all encompassing statement would somehow be enough.

Magnus gently rubbed the back of his hand across Alec’s cheek. Alec leaned into it, relishing in his touch, desperate for it. “I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said, his voice strong and steady.

Alec slowly reached out and untucked Magnus shirt, then peeled it off over his head. Magnus watched his every move with eager eyes, lifting his arms to make it easier for him. Alec pulled him close and kissed him gently again, letting his lips linger as his hands roamed over his impressive chest and down the hard lines of his stomach. He knew every line, every dip, like the back of his hand, yet the way his skin felt under his fingertips never failed to take his breath away. He stopped at his waistband and looked up to catch Magnus gaze. When he had it, he dropped to his knees before him, sliding his pants down as he went. Alec’s eyes damn near rolled into the back of his head when he discovered that Magnus had skipped boxers that morning. He felt Magnus grip his shoulders, and waited patiently for him to step out of his pants. He threw them carelessly behind him.

He felt Magnus tug at his shirt and he hastily removed the gray cotton and tossed it aside as well. He grabbed Magnus’ legs with both hands and leaned in, sliding his lips up his thigh in a ghost of a touch. He nipped at his hip bone, sliding his hands around to Magnus’ ass and he was rewarded with a sharp inhale and fingers gripping his shoulder tight. He looked up to see Magnus looking down at him, his eyes a little wild and his breathing quick.

He wasn’t quite the picture of cool confidence that he usually was and Alec had the errant thought that he almost looked a little nervous. He paused, rising from the floor, “Hey,” he said softly, “Are you sure?”

Magnus raised his eyebrows and gestured to his arousal hanging between them, “I think that's quite clear.”

Alec resisted the temptation to look down. Keeping his eyes trained on Magnus’ face, he shook his head. “That’s not what I mean. Are _you_ sure? Because we can wait if you aren’t feeling like yourself.” He could only hope that Magnus would hear the depth of his sincerity.

Magnus closed his mouth, breathed deeply through his nose, blinked a few times, and looked at Alec full of emotion. “I feel most like myself when I’m with you,” he said, “I’m sure. I’m just...I’m trying to get used to it.”

Alec exhaled and nodded. “I know.” He gave Magnus a reassuring smile. “I’ve got you.”

His mind whirled with thoughts of what he could do to make this as comfortable as possible for him. Magnus didn’t always _use_ magic during sex per se, but it was a part of him, and Alec surmised that this truly had to be a unique situation. He thought of how Magnus would often summon things they needed with magic, and how he used magic for prep and clean up when they were in a hurry. It was just always there, and like everything else in his life, he suspected Magnus would come to discover how much he relied on it. The last thing he wanted was to continuously remind him of what he was missing, and especially not during sex. He furrowed his brows.

“What is it?” Magnus asked.

“I, uh...I’m trying to think if I have the things we’ll need in here,” Alec said, looking around his office. This is one instance when actually having a sex life before he met Magnus would have come in handy. He thought for a second about making a quick trip to Jace or Izzy’s room for supplies, but the thought of rummaging through their belongings for lube had him shuddering.

“Well,” Magnus said, “If memory serves me, I do believe I hid a bottle of lube somewhere in your office after a particularly fun lunch date.”

Alec didn't know why he was surprised. He grinned. “Mr. Bane, efficient as always. Do tell me where it is.”

Magnus shrugged, “I don’t exactly remember where it ended up.” He gestured with a flourish to the corner of Alec’s office. “It was somewhere in that general direction, I think.”

Alec’s eyes grew wide, but he started giggling at the mischievous expression on Magnus face. “Okay, okay, I can work with this.”

“Good. But first, I think we need to get you out of those pants.” Magnus challenged.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and settled it on the waistband of his sweats. “Please, do.”

Magnus hooked his thumbs under the elastic of both his boxer briefs and pants, then pulled them down. Alec leaned into him, kicking his legs free, and his dick brushed against Magnus’ lightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and huffed out a breath.

“Mmmmm, eager as always, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus practically purred in his ear, and then slid a hand between their bodies, gripped both their cocks together in one hand and gave them a long, slow stroke.

Alec slumped forward into Magnus, resting his head against his neck. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Don’t you have something to find?” Magnus asked with way too much composure for someone who had his hand around their dicks.

Alec groaned. “You’re evil.”

Magnus gave a quick squeeze, and said, “You know you love it,” this time his breath sounding a little more raspy.

Alec nodded emphatically. “I do. I do love it.” He gestured lazily behind him, “Lube…”

Magnus removed his hand, raising both of them up in a show of innocence. “Wouldn't want to get in the way of that. I’ll just stay right here and enjoy the view.”

His heavy, throbbing cock wanted him to beg Magnus for his hands back, but Alec wrenched himself away, with great effort, and went to the chest in the corner of his office, practically jumping over furniture to get there faster.

He could feel Magnus’ eyes on him as he rummaged sloppily through the contents of each and every drawer. Nothing. There was nothing. He wasn’t even sure what he was looking for. “Damnit!” he gritted out when he had checked every single nook and cranny on that side of the room. “Magnus, are you sure it’s over here?” he asked almost hysterically.

Magnus was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his naked chest, the absolute picture of calm. His dick was as hard as it had been when Alec had left him, and Alec _knew_ that there was no fucking way it had stayed that way without Magnus stroking it while he had been sifting through paperclips and flash drives. The very thought threatened to send him over the edge.

Alec put his hands on his hips and squinted one eye at Magnus.

“It’s in your middle desk drawer,” Magnus said, clearly amused at his cleverness.

Alec’s eyes popped wide and his mouth dropped open. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth in disbelief. He could tell Magnus was trying not to laugh. He shook his head in mock annoyance, then stalked across the room to his desk, yanking the the thing open unceremoniously. And there it was, at last, a little green bottle under a book of Clave rules, and wasn’t that just ironic. He snatched it up quickly, slammed drawer shut and stalked back over to Magnus.

He must’ve looked about as “not fucking around” as he felt, because Magnus dropped his smirk and pushed away from the wall so that he would be ready for him when he got there. Alec put the bottle of lube between his teeth to free his hand and closed the distance to Magnus in a few long strides.

He didn’t hesitate at all in crouching, grabbing Magnus around the hips, and hoisting him up onto him.

Magnus made a short, surprised squeaking sound, but his legs wrapped around Alec’s waist instinctually. He locked one arm around Alec’s neck, and swiped the bottle out of his mouth with the other hand. Then, he kissed him hard, his tongue pushing into Alec’s mouth as Alec turned and carried him over to the brown leather couch.

Alec reluctantly pulled his mouth away and gasped for air as he lowered Magnus down. He kept a hold of Alec’s neck, dragging him down with him, and Alec happily obliged. He straddled Magnus, folding his long legs on either side of him, and then hovered there, waiting for Magnus to get comfortable. When he saw that he was, he lowered himself onto his lap, grinding his hips once for good measure.

Magnus moaned at the contact.

Alec soaked the sound in. “I wanna ride you,” he said. “Okay?”

“God, yes,” Magnus whispered.

“I’m following your lead.” He needed to make sure that Magnus understood that he was the one in control.

Magnus nodded in understanding and pulled Alec in for another kiss. It was slow and soft, this time, and Alec poured everything he had into worshipping Magnus’ mouth. He tried to keep his hips still until Magnus was ready, and he did pretty well, save for the involuntary twitches his erection made on his behalf.

Magnus let go of his hold on his neck and Alec sat up a bit, trailing long fingers down Magnus’ arms. Magnus flipped open the cap of the bottle with his thumb and drizzled some onto the first three fingers of his right hand.

Alec made a throaty, whining sound at the sight and rolled his ass down on Magnus in anticipation.

Magnus took his time, opening him up with expert fingers. He was excruciatingly slow and thorough about it, and Alec crumpled over his chest as sensation moved through every inch of him and threatened to take over.

“Magnus,” he barely croaked out. “I'm not going to last if you keep doing that.” He moved to grip Magnus’ bicep tightly, trying to anchor himself to no avail.

Magnus’ response came in the form of another added finger and a sloppy kiss to Alec's deflect rune.

Alec made a strangled sound. Deflect rune kisses were his kryptonite, and Magnus knew it. He found himself torn between hoping Magnus would bite it and praying that he didn't. He was an unraveling mess.

“Darling, are you thinking maybe you should have activated some runes after all? Stamina, perhaps?” Magnus asked, too sweetly, considering what his fingers were busy doing.

“Yeah, I could have done that…..or you could just stop messing around and get inside me already,” Alec replied, taking Magnus hard cock in hand and stroking it wildly. He didn't have the presence of mind to keep up with any steady rhythm.

Magnus pulled his fingers out abruptly and Alec whimpered, mentally kicking himself for being the cause of it. He let Magnus take his own dick from him as he sat up again, bracing himself on Magnus chest with large hands. He hovered there, kind of impressed with himself that he had the patience to not just slam down on Magnus. He ached with want, his breath coming out in shallow puffs, and he reached down to touch himself. Magnus gently removed his hand with a “tsk.” _Delayed gratification is a good thing_ , he reminded himself, even as he whimpered.

He watched as Magnus dripped lube into his hand and coated his arousal with quick, twisting strokes. He placed a firm hand on Alec’s hip and guiding him down, ever so slowly. Alec closed his eyes and let his head fall back, the stretch and sensation all consuming as he bottomed out on Magnus. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, and then rolled his hips down, effectively tearing matching groans out of them both. The hands on his hips gripped him tighter and he opened his eyes to look at Magnus again, wanting to follow his cues.

The strain was written all over Magnus’ face, and he looked like he might be holding his breath. “It's a lot,” he said on an exhale, confirming Alec’s suspicion. “Give me a just minute.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Alec said, stilling. They stayed just like that for exactly fifteen heartbeats, not that Alec was counting, before Magnus finally nodded at him and nudged his leg encouragingly.

Alec moved up and back down again slowly a few times, testing, and when that seemed fine for Magnus, he picked up the pace. When he moved too fast, Magnus slowed him down with a few taps on his leg. There were no runes, no magic to slow things down or speed things up. It was raw and beautiful in the simplest of ways. Alec bent over, searching for the perfect angle and when he found it he drove hard on that spot, over and over, making his own dick leak and his breaths come out harsh.

When he felt the tension building, he forced his eyes open once more. Magnus was lying there, his head back, biceps straining, his mouth open and making noises that absolutely destroyed Alec. “Magnus,” he said with effort, and was rewarded with those deep brown eyes burning into his. “Are you close?” he asked, their hips slapping loudly as they met halfway.

“Yes yes yes,” Magnus mumbled, taking Alec in his hand and stroking him to the same rhythm as their hips. Alec watched him, completely gone in every sense of the word, until he tumbled over the edge, his release splattering Magnus’ hand and stomach. Magnus gasped and followed him over the edge, jerking up into Alec with new purpose until he was completely drained.

Alec weaved a little, light headed and exhausted from all the physical exertion of their morning. He mustered up enough energy to pull gently off of Magnus before collapsing onto his chest. He lost track of how long they laid there like that, but it was long enough for their breathing and heart rates to return to something resembling normal.

Slowly, his awareness started coming back. He could feel the sticky mess between them, the wetness sliding down his own thighs, and the chill of the air in his office with too much clarity. These were things that were normally taken care of with magic. It was something he usually didn’t even have to think about. It was just one of the many important ways that Magnus took care of him in a day. One of the many ways he loved him.

As if reading his mind, Magnus said “I wish I could portal us home.” Alec swore he felt his heart crack open. He didn’t know what to say. He could only get Magnus back home as quickly as possible.

He forced his muscles to move and he stretched his body off the side of the couch, plucking up his discarded t-shirt from where it lay and using it to clean Magnus up as best he could. Slowly, gingerly, reverently, he wiped down his stomach.

They sat up, gathering up clothes, and handing them to each other. Alec grabbed two clean t-shirts out of the small closet by the door, thankful to have been prepared in something, at least. He handed one to Magnus, and watched him put it on, making sure the fit was okay. Once they were dressed, Magnus made his way to the door with Alec following behind.

Alec tugged on his arm, pulling him back toward him, and Magnus let him. He reached up and cupped Magnus face, trying not to break when he thought he saw a hint of tears in his eyes. “Hey,” he said, rubbing a thumb over his lips, “For what it’s worth, I think you are completely magical, even without magic.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Magnus' mouth. “You’re ridiculously sappy after sex,” he said, circling his arms around Alec in a hug. He tucked his head into Alec’s neck, fitting there just perfectly.

Alec pressed a light kiss to the top of his head and then rested his cheek on Magnus’ dark hair. His thoughts turned serious, all the ideas of how to possibly help Magnus swirling around. He desperately tried to grasp onto one, to make it work somehow. “I’m going to fix this,” he whispered ever so softly, squeezing Magnus tighter.

Magnus sighed into his collarbone, sending new chills down Alec’s spine. “We’ll find a way together, like always.”


End file.
